Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara is arguably the main antagonist of the anime Durarara. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version and by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version. Plot An information broker and a twisted man who screws with others for his own enjoyment, lacking powers, Izaya makes up for it with his deadily mind which can predict the actions others will make. Izaya makes enemies with almost every main character on the show, but sits back and does all his evil from the shadows. His deeds range from trolling the show's heroes online, to refusing to call back Masaomi Kida when a girl who was in Kida's care was kidnapped and needed help, and in the (anime only) he convinced a teenage girl to try to kill herself (which she attempted, but failed because Celty rescued her and the girl lived and moved on) . However, in the manga, Izaya committed an assisted suicide/murder on two young suicidal women by drugging their drinks (though the girls were not aware of it and tried to call for help). Izaya's rival is Shizuo Heiwajima a man with super human strength. Shizuo may be strong, but Izaya's mind equals (or may be greater than) Shizuo's brute strength. Personality Izaya, without a doubt, is an extremely crafty individual. He claims that he 'loves' the whole human race because he finds them very interesting and he loves to mess with and playfully tease them in order to observe their reactions for his own twisted pleasure. However, he dislikes Shizou with passion and enjoys playing with and mocking him. He has a very jolly and mocking personality, and he is sometimes childish. He shows no interest in loving individuals, especially his own family that he sees as only friends to him. He isn't very interested in women and they are not interested in him. Even if his beloved humans treat him as dirt and with contempt, he will still 'love' them. He considers himself an Atheist. In the manga, he does not believe in the afterlife. In the anime, he does not believe in the existance of God. Abilities Izaya is the master of parkour and is a quick runner. This was commonly shown when he battles with Shizuo in the streets. Izaya uses a switchblade as a weapon to defend himself from other blade attacks or he uses it as an offensive weapon to threatened his opponents . He also uses numberous of flickblades for long range attacks. He can swiftly and easily dodge objects that are thrown in his direction especially objects such as trash cans, soda machines, and streetlights that Shizuo hurls at him during their battles. Personal Information Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Birth: May 4, 1985 (1986 in the Anime) Star Sign: Taurus Age: 23-24 (Claims to be 21 forever) Blood type: '''O '''Height : '''5ft 9in (175cm) 'Weight: '''128 lb (58kg) '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Auburn '''Relatives: ' Shirou Orihara - '''Father Kyouko Orihara - Mother Mairu & Kururi Orihara - Younger Twin Sisters Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Knifemen Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Mature Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Murderer